Aftermath
by Cececat
Summary: After the Denton Affair Columbia somehow ends up at Dr. Scott's house. But before she can begin a dull new life in Denton she befriends a strange movie theater usherette and ends up running away on an adventure to London with the girl, in search of glam rockers Eddie used to talk about. Though it's not glam rock they find in London... (Please Read&Review!)


**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

 **A/N: Here's another new story. Oh dear. It's going to involve a lot more 'adventure' than some things I've begun recently. Hopefully people like it. I'm a bit out of practice, you see...**

* * *

After the castle disappeared into the early morning sky, Columbia knew it was time to move on. She'd been abandoned once again. This was especially dreadful because she'd gotten a sense of security from the last few months. Though she wouldn't cry, no. First she had to find another band to latch onto. Maybe once her life was in order again she could get all sobby over Frankie having run off (she hadn't seen him die, and therefore assumed he'd just abandoned her as the others had).

Time spent with that so-called 'sweet' transvestite had been like a weird dream that you keep wishing you could be still dreaming, even though you know it's time to wake up. Those six months had seemed like years, yet they really weren't. Just another chapter in the foolish story of Columbia's 'colorful' life. She needed to move on now, before she got to wrapped up in the memories.

Soon enough she saw a car driving towards where they castle had been. It was at this point she also noticed Brad, Janet, and Eddie's uncle sitting stunned nearby. They all looked very dazed. Columbia felt sorry for them, so she walked towards them. Her legs weren't working right by then, she was so overtired that her brain had slowed, and her emotion seemed dulled from it all. This didn't work so well.

Before she could get to the three people or the car, she passed out from the exhaustion she hadn't noticed.

* * *

When she awoke she was lying on a sofa in a colorless room. Everything from the furniture to the wallpaper lacked any sort of color or character. It was awful, especially compared to the castle. Columbia tried not to think about the castle because it wasn't a good idea. She needed to forget, she told herself, and latch onto another set of people.

After she'd been sitting on the sofa for a while, a thin woman with greying blonde hair. She handed Columbia a pile of clothes and then left without a word. Columbia quickly changed into the clothes. They wear far more conservative than the floorshow costume she'd been wearing. This outfit consisted of a plain dress probably from the 1950s, a fitted sweater, and some underclothes. The clothes were only slightly too big for Columbia, which made her wonder who they belonged to.

Soon after she'd finished getting dressed Dr. Scott wheeled his chair into the room. The clothes certainly weren't his, Columbia knew.

He wheeled closer to her, glaring, and handed here some money.

"Here's ten dollars. Do somezzing vhile I'm at vork, I don't vant you just staying here all day," he told her.

It was because of these ten dollars Columbia met someone called 'Trixie' who worked at the local picture house. Because she still was a bit funny feeling from stress of recent events she decided that a good distraction would be a movie. After fixing her hair and washing off the last of her makeup, Columbia left the house. She found herself practically in the middle of Denton. Having stayed here before she knew the location of the movie theater.

One of the oddest things about this 'Trixie' person was her obsessive fascination with films. Her mother was very keen on censorship. Even when she was nearly 19 her mother still didn't like young Trixie seeing movies without supervision. Any film that the poor girl viewed had to have been already watched and approved by her mother. This was rather horrible. As a sort of revenge, the now-22 Trixie worked as an usherette in a movie theater. Though it wasn't as if most movies in those days were pornographic or anything, at least not compared to later time periods...

Columbia knew none of this. Nor did she know anything else about Trixie. This might have been a good thing, since Trixie was a bit odd in some ways. Though she didn't mean anything by her 'unusual behaviors'.

"I'd like some popcorn," Columbia replied.

"That'll be _two_ dollars, then," the usherette said.

"That much?"

Trixie frowned. "Why would I lie?"

"I don't know. I wasn't really accusing you of lying," Columbia said, awkwardly.

"That's good..."

Without further ado Columbia handed over the money. After handing Columbia a box of popcorn Trixie wandered off in that aimless way of hers. Columbia watched her even as the movie began. Something was wrong with that girl, though in a harmless way. Like Magenta or her brother. This Trixie had the air of a crazy like Frank, yet clearly wasn't able to do any damage. Such an idea was far more interesting than the movies Columbia had paid to see.

When the first film had ended and a series of cartoons begun, Columbia quietly left her seat and walked over to where the usherette stood humming _The Jean Genie_. This choice of song made the girl seem even stranger. Androgynous, crossdressing David Bowie really wasn't something Dentonians usually liked.

"What's your name?" Columbia asked.

"Trixie - that's short for Beatrix, which sounds like somebody's granny. You?"

"My name is Columbia."

"Oooh, you _really_ aren't from around here!"

"That's right, I'm not from Denton. People still know it

"Oh, the pink hair! I remember that. I like to watch the town like it's a movie, you see."

This sounded a bit creepy to Columbia, who replied: "Really?"

"Yes. I like movies so very much, especially since real life is so unpredictable. Real things - especially how predictable people can be - terrifies me. Now, you always have a good idea of how Fay Wray's character will react to something because she's the Ingenue."

"Isn't it better if you can't predict what people do?"

"What makes you think that? You're _weird_. But I like weird things, such as some of the really bad movies Radio Keith Orpheum used to churn out."

"Who?"

"RKO. It stands for Radio Keith Orpheum."

"Oh. That's... nice."

"It is!"

At this point Trixie seemed distracted. The 'b' of the day's double feature had just started. Apparently Trixie would rather stare at than actually talk to somebody. Nobody really liked talking to Trixie, so it was one of those things she passed off as her imagination. Then Columbia tapped her on the shoulder.

"Trixie, do you like anything besides movies?"

"Glam Rock."

Then, Trixie turned back to the movie. This was annoying, yet made Columbia even more curious about this girl. It would be nice to befriend her, because she seemed awfully lonely. That _would_ be nice. So Columbia had something to do now. Perhaps life in Denton wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

 **Please Review!**

 **Also... please check out my 'fanblog': rockyhorrorfanficshow . blogspot . com (there's no 'www' at the start, by the way)**


End file.
